


Missing

by LemonLoveHeart



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Before Story & Song, Could be read as romantic, Gen, M/M, lup isn’t actually in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLoveHeart/pseuds/LemonLoveHeart
Summary: Taako is missing something.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was for inktober but then i only did 2 prompts and was so ashamed that i didnt want to post them

* * *

Every now and then, Taako gets hit with a deep sense of missing. He isn't quite sure what it is that he's missing. Just that something, something deep inside of him was lost. So most times he ignores it. 

 

He cooks for hours by himself, unconsciously making room for someone else that isn't there.

 

He sings to himself, leaving spaces in the lyrics for someone else that isn't singing.

 

He tells jokes to himself, catching himself expecting raucous hooting from someone else that isn't hooting. 

 

One afternoon, Magnus nudges open his door and mumbles, “Taako, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, but if it's about the birds and the bees, you're going to have ask a real adult.”

“You're literally over a century old but okay,” The brute lumbers inside and places himself precariously on the edge of the bed that Taako is lounging in. He notices that Taako is turned awkwardly, as if he's trying to lean on someone that isn't there. 

 

He lets out a soft sigh, “Taako, I'm worried about you. Did something happen to you in the past to make you do your little tics?” Taako gives an owlish stare back before laughing, “What? What tics? I don't have tics, I'm perfect, homie.”

 

“You look like a contortionist.” He points to where one of Taako’s legs is awkwardly stretched over an empty space on his bed and one of his arms is strewn behind him with fingers intertwined with the tassels on his pillows. “This is just how I lay, bubelah, no need to be rude about it.”

“Then someone needs to teach you how to cuddle.” Magnus moves himself up closer to Taako and spreads his arms while laying back into the nest of pillows. “This is alright, right?” Taako gives a silent nod as he moved to lay on Magnus’ broad chest.

 

“Don’t get the wrong idea, Maggie.” Taako mumbles into Magnus’ neck as he moves to cling onto him and his warmth. “Wouldn't dream of it, Ko.” He rumbles back, sending vibrations through the elven wizard as he has a cuddling epiphany.

 

Suddenly, the lump of missing in his chest melts away justs a bit and he feels a bit at peace. A bit more balanced. 


End file.
